


Have you ever thought of it?

by ProfEugenius



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, The Try Guys, Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfEugenius/pseuds/ProfEugenius
Summary: Eugene and Ned hit the roughest part of their relationship yet
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Have you ever thought of it?

The night was cruel and yet so peaceful, the wind is currently making Ned’s jacket swirl on the other side. Sitting on a swing with just him alone makes things bittersweet for him.

“I shouldn’t have done that” is all he can whisper to his mind as he swings himself to make him say it more in his head. 

To give you context it all happened when he got the sudden amount of pressure building up on him as he was dating Eugene.

Eugene in school is what you called the typical “Eye candy” while Ned was the opposite of it, only cares about studying and nothing more. Of course girls and even boys are in to Eugene and it’s making Ned’s anxiety even worse. 

Eugene likes the attention from Ned and everybody but Ned wanted Eugene’s attention focused only on to him.

They fought every day and night about it, even after coitus they’re still fighting about the damn issue but this time Ned had enough. He got drunk and suddenly bursts out this sudden jealousy ridden with anxiety he felt about how he wasn’t good enough for Eugene. 

He said some mean things that he didn’t meant and surprisingly Eugene was just silent during the chaos, He saw tears dropping from Eugene’s eyes which made him leave knowing that it’ll hurt him more watching him cry but honestly it was a dumb move from him.

“I shouldn’t have done that... I shouldn’t.. I’m so stupid! Fuck!” Screams as he kneeled down like he lost a never ending war, he is in the verge of breaking down, the images of Eugene crying makes the pain even worse.

When all of the sudden a sound of grasses rustling as if a wild animal was going to jumped out, a voice fading in as it screamed “NED!” Almost comical that it jumped out and stumbled on top of Ned leading the both of them to roll and roll until the two of them and stopped.

The streetlights beamed from the creature that Ned stumbled upon, but it was no creature, it was Eugene, panting from possibly finding him. When Ned realized that it was Eugene he placed his hand from the back of his head trying to find if there’s any bumps while positioning himself to sit on the ground.

“Ugh that’s gotta hurt, wait what are you doi—“ he got cut off when Eugene kissed him, carding his soft fingers through his dirty blonde hair while angling his head back to follow their mouth’s rhythm. It was slower and deeper but it felt genuine, like a genuine “I’m sorry” type of kiss if you may.

Eugene pulled back for a minute and leaned his forehead against Ned’s while staring to his wonderful green eyes, “Ned?... Was I cool?” Ned blinked from the question of all the questions that he could ask why that specifically. “I.. I dont know Eugene” Ned finally answered after a second of him processing that question.

Ned turns his head on the other side to ignore eye contact with Eugene for a moment “A-aren’t you the popular one? Why would you ask me that Eugene?”, Eugene is still holding Ned from the waist not knowing on how to explain his question “I dont know... I am asking you this because... You’re mad that I love that I’m getting a lot of attention from you or the others but you know...” Ned turned his head back to Eugene waiting for him to continue his explanation “Your attention is much more genuine than the others” He ended up by giving Ned the sweetest smile that he could possibly give.

Ned not wanting to blush he immediately counter it by calling him “You stupid idiot..”  
Eugene chuckled gladly he is taking this thing lightly. “Eugene... can I ask you something?” Ned looked down as Eugene was interested about the questions that he was about to ask. 

“What is it Ned? Ask me anything”, Eugene softly hold both of his hands to give him support, “Is it fun... to date me? Going through all that trouble of me dealing with my anxiety? Making yourself hangout with someone who’s gloomy and nerdy and unstylish and a guy who’s-“, Ned got cut off when Eugene mentioned his name, He cupped his cheeks and leaned closer to Ned’s face. “Stop it, Stop putting yourself down, those aren’t the reasons why I wanna date you... those are the reasons why I love you” 

They’re still on the same position none of them wanted to move as Eugene tries to answer Ned’s question completely. “I love you because you’re you and-“ Eugene stopped, he hugged Ned very tightly as if it was there’s a bomb on Eugene’s back and wanted to protect him. “Geezus christ Ned!!” Eugene whined, “E-Eugene? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t get it at all!!! Why are you saying such stupid things you Idiot!” Ned was surprised as Eugene let go his left arm to poke his forehead as he scolded him in the most funniest way. 

“Again you’re thinking too much!!, Seriously I was so worried about you when you ran! I thought you were a goner! Idiot! Stop comparing yourself to others for no reason!” Eugene shakes Ned as he was clinging on both of his arm at the back of his nape as he continues to ramble “Why do you always badly think about yourself! Geez you’re so difficult but nonetheless I still love you damn it! And you’re calling me an idiot when the truth is we’re both damn IDIOTS!!” Eugene ran out of breath and suddenly rests his chin on to his shoulder 

Ned was just silent while his eyes were widened enough trying to process his little banter, which is funny because he never saw this other side of Eugene before. He is mostly just the serious type and just laughs when his jokes are funny enough for him.

“Eugene... I think you’re right.. I never thought of it but I think we are both idiots” Ned smirked and he hugged Eugene back. “I’m sorry Eugene... I just thought I wasn’t good enough for you”, “Shut the fuck up Ned, you’re good enough for me.” 

Eugene always knew that Ned was good enough for him. He just never thought of it properly. 

“Ned, you’re my number one, always and forever” Ned blushed and smile as that sentence repeated it in his mind.


End file.
